Electrical connectors of the so-called stacking type are employed in the art to interconnect a pair of substrates having exposed circuit pads. Common among several prior art stacking connectors is the use of coil springs in a force application plate to urge circuit pads into electrical contact, either by direct contact or through intermediary members. For example, Kotaka disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,884 the use of an insulating block having coil springs embedded therein so as to extend outwardly from opposed surfaces of the block to engage conductors on parallel printed circuit boards. Later, Balsells in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,462 taught the use of a coil spring wherein each coil is canted at an acute angle with the centerline of the spring so as to exert a constant force in a loading direction normal to the centerline over a substantial range of deflection.